


code of kin

by sinta



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a super early bday fic, are chamnielwink a thing who knows, woojin/everyone basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinta/pseuds/sinta
Summary: Everyone shows their love for Woojin, somehow.or: ten kisses.





	code of kin

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello so this started out as a prompt on my cc ('allcham + adorable, hugs) but uhhh I strayed. pretty far. also I know it's still super duper far from woojin's bday but I've had this idea in my head since the start of the year so I figured I'd use it aaa I hope you like it anyway!

**1**

Jihoon kisses him like he’s wanted to his whole life.

(Woojin would be lying if he said he didn’t want this.)

Jihoon makes the softest noises, not-quite-moans and humming against his mouth, into the kiss, almost as if he’s shy about it.

When he pulls away, his lips are swollen and red and Woojin wants to kiss him again.

“Happy birthday,” Jihoon says, smiling like he’s in on some secret Woojin doesn’t know about. He gives Woojin a quick peck on the lips and gets up from the bed. “I technically cheated, but you can’t tell anyone else that. Also, you’ll see why I did that later.”

 

**2**

Woojin finds himself seated by the kitchen island, a full breakfast laid out in front of him.

Minhyun sets a glass of juice right next to a plate and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Happy birthday,” he says, squeezing Woojin’s shoulder. “Figured you should stop living off instant ramen for today.”

Woojin smiles when Minhyun ruffles his hair and leaves.

 

**3**

“Yah, Woojin-hyung!”

Shit.

He tries (he does, he really does) to dive into his room before Daehwi catches him, but fuck. Kid’s too fast. He’s right in front of Woojin’s bedroom door before Woojin even has his hand on the doorknob.

“Happy birthday!” Daehwi has That smile on, the one he uses when he gets tired of Woojin’s shit. “Please make better choices ‘cause I’m tired of looking after your stupid ass.”

Woojin rolls his eyes. (He’s fond.) “Whatever makes you happy.”

A genuine smile, all teeth, makes its way to Daehwi’s face, and he pecks Woojin on the cheek before he goes to Jinyoung’s room.

“Love you!” he calls out as Woojin opens his bedroom door.

His heart is full.

 

**4, 5**

He doesn’t know how he manages to get himself wedged between Jaehwan and Sungwoon on the couch on his birthday of all days, but he’ll take what he can get.

A K-drama he doesn’t know the name of is on, and he absently notes Jaehwan looping his arm around his. Sungwoon does the same, too, a minute later; even leans his head on Woojin’s shoulder.

(Fucking weird, but okay.)

When a commercial comes on, Jaehwan and Sungwoon sit up and press wet, noisy kisses on both his cheeks. They laugh at the same time and pinch his cheeks.

“Happy birthday!”

He’s at a loss, really.

(But he loves them anyway.)

 

**6**

Woojin is taking a nap when Jisung enters his room, setting a small gift by his beside table and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

**7**

He has the TV all to himself so he sits on the floor, closer to the screen.

It’s right at the good part of the movie that Jinyoung wordlessly sits next to him.

“Are you here to kiss me?” Woojin asks, not bothering to look at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat, and Woojin laughs despite himself.

He gets too caught up in laughing that he doesn’t notice Jinyoung try to lean to kiss his cheek to get it over with and almost bumps heads with him when he leans forward to clutch his stomach.

Jinyoung ends up kissing his neck, though.

(Jisung gasps from the kitchen. “Jinyoung! We agreed to do innocent kisses only!”

“He moved too much!” Jinyoung splutters in protest. “I was supposed to kiss just his cheek!”)

 

**8**

Woojin takes the box from his bedside table and turns it over in his hands.

“Hyung?”

Woojin looks up and blinks - once, twice.

“Guanlin,” he says. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Guanlin begins. “Um. Can I sit with you?”

“If this is about the kiss, you don’t have to be nervous about it.”

Woojin wants to laugh when Guanlin looks at him like a deer trapped in the headlights, but he angles his cheek towards the younger boy anyway. He taps it for good measure too, grinning.

(Guanlin’s cheek kiss is nothing short of shy.)

 

**9**

Seongwoo has his legs tangled up with Woojin’s when they’re all gathered for a mini movie marathon.

(Woojin tries to ignore the fact that he’s half on Seongwoo’s lap.)

He taps Woojin’s cheek and leans in. Woojin meets him halfway.

What Woojin doesn’t expect is for Seongwoo to rub his nose against Woojin’s own, followed up by a short kiss on the lips.

(Jihoon gasps. “Jisung-hyung!”

“It was only one kiss!” Seongwoo not-quite-yells. “Eskimo kisses don’t have mouth action, so shut the fuck up, Jihoon, you snake.”)

 

**10**

It’s eleven o’clock when everyone is passed out either on the couch or on the floor, too tired to move into separate rooms. Woojin stands up to try and sneak food from the cupboards - it’s his birthday, he thinks. He should be fine.

He’s halfway into opening a pack of cookies when he feels arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey,” the person says. “You’re a cookie thief.”

Woojin turns around, face split into half by a grin when he sees Daniel. “It’s my birthday.”

“I know.”

“You haven’t kissed me yet.”

“Do you want me to?”

Woojin bites his lip. “Do you have a choice?”

Daniel leans in, whispers “I don’t think I do,” before pressing kisses to Woojin’s forehead, nose, mouth, then his jaw and neck.

(Some of the ones on his neck would bruise, he’s sure.)

“Happy birthday, Woojinnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/pjhluv)!


End file.
